Power Levels Page
Change The key reason for making the Power Level Page on the wiki is because power scaling has become beyond broken, as you see Soul Protein Man at 20B fighting against Perfected Ultra Rage Time Vileon who's far beyond that. Although Soul Protein Man is far stronger at his maximum power. Anyways expect the page to be updated every episode as each characters power level may or not change depending on their opponent they battle. Keep in mind that NP Tale is not going to be on the power levels page as its way too intense. As shown in the Photohon Vs Phantoeegee fight. Season 1 Episode 1 Protein Man (Power lowering rapidly) ~ 666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666 Negative Seventy Five (Power lowering rapidly) ~ 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Weegee ~ 500,000 Awesome Face ~ 450,000 Negative Seventy Five ~ 600,000 Protein Man ~ 600,000 Ghostom Face ~ 1,000,000 Combined Blast ~ 2,500,000 Season 1 Episode 2 Weegee ~ 550,000 Awesome Face ~ 500,000 Negative Seventy Five ~ 650,000 Protein Man ~ 650,000, Ghostom Face ~ 1,125,000 Ultra Rage Negative Seventy Five ~ 3,250,000 Combined Blast ~ 3,000,000 Season 1 Episode 3 Weegee (Post Training) ~ 750,000 Awesome Face (Post Training) ~ 720,000 Negative Seventy Five (Post Training) ~ 750,000 Protein Man (Post Training) ~ 800,000 Ghostom Face ~ 1,125,000 Phantoeegee ~ 10,000,0000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face ~ 5,625,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face Clones ~ 1,406,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Combined blast ~ 7,500,000 Ghostom Face (Ultra Rage Strain, post training) ~ 750,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face (Ultra Rage Strain, post training) ~ 3,750,000 Ultra Rage Negative Seventy Five (Post Training) ~ 3,750,000 Season 1 Episode 4 Weegee (Post Training) ~ 750,000 Awesome Face (Post Training) ~ 720,000 Dark Weegee (Possessed) ~ 2,500,000 Electro Awesome Face ~ 2,000,000 Phantoeegee ~ 10,000,0000 Protein Man (Post Training) ~ 800,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face (Ultra Rage Strain, post training) ~ 3,750,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face (Power recovered) ~ 5,625,000 Ultra Rage Negative Seventy Five (Post Training) ~ 3,750,000 Protein Man (Enraged) ~ 1,500,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face (Ultra Rage strain) ~ 1,750,000 Semi-Ultimate -75 ~ 1,500,000 Ghostom Face (Heavily strain, ultra rage absorbed) ~ 500,000 Ultra Rage Semi Ultimate -75 ~ 7,500,000 Season 1 Episode 5 Perfected Ultra Rage Semi Ultimate -75 ~ 37,500,000 Phantoeegee ~ 10,000,000 Ultra Rage Semi Ultimate -75 (Weakened) ~ 3,500,000 -75 (weakened) ~ 500,000 Electro Awesome Face ~ 2,000,000 Awesome Face (Injured) ~ 400,000 Protein Man (healed) ~ 800,000 Weegee ~ 750,000 Protieegee ~ 9,200,000 Ultra Rage Phantoeegee ~ 50,000,000 Phantoeegee (Ultra Rage strain, weakend) ~ 4,500,000 Ghostom Face ~ 1,500,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face ~ 7,500,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom Face Blast 10,000,000 Season 2 Episode 1 Galaxion (Weakened) ~ 2,500,000 Enraged Galaxion ~ 5,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion Full Power ~ 50,000,000 Dark Weegee (WC Enraged) ~ 13,000,000 Dark Sanic (enraged) ~ 15,000,000 Ditto ~ 7,500,000 Full Power Galaxion ~ 10,000,000 Dark Ditto ~ 12,500,000 Phantoeegee (Regenerating) ~ 1,000,000 Season 2 Episode 2 Azure (heavily suppressed) ~ 10,000,000 Soul Protein Man (Heavily suppressed) ~ 20,000,000 Sanic, Malleo (Heavily injured) ~ 100,000 Healed Sanic, Malleo ~ 1,250,000 Weegee ~ 1,000,000 Awesome Face ~ 950,000 Dark Ditto ~ 12,500,000 Electro Awesome Face ~ 6,500,000 Dark Ditto (E. Awesome Face power absorbed) 19,00,000 Dark Weegee (Np, enraged) ~ 15,000,000 Dark Weegee (Tired) ~ 1,500,000 Protein Man ~ 1,300,000 -75 ~ 1,200,000 Sanic ~ 1,250,000 Malleo ~ 1,250,000 Ghostom ~ 2,000,000 Galaxion ~ 5,000,000 Phantoeegee (resurrected) ~ 11,000,000 Dark Sanic ~ 9,500,000 Ultra Rage -75 ~ 6,000,000 Fire Flower Malleo ~ 4,500,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion ~ 50,000,000 Weegee (Severely weakened) ~ 500,000 Dark Ditto (Ultra Rage Galaxion) 72,500,000 Protieegee ~ 15,000,000 Dark Protieegee ~ 25,000,000 Season 2 Episode 3 Ultra Rage Phantoeegee ~ 55,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion ~ 50,000,000 Ultra Rage Ghostom ~ 10,000,000 Dark Ditto (Protieegee absorbed) ~` 100,000,000 Soul Protein Man (Heavily suppressed) ~ 666,000,000 Azure (Heavily suppressed) ~ 200,000,000 (The other characters still have their same PL's) Season 2 Episode 4 Dark Weegee (NP awakened) ~ 35,000,000 Galaxion (Enraged) ~ 15,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion (enraged) 45,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxious Galaxion ~ 70,000,000 Galaxion (Injured) ~ 2,500,000 Dark Weegee (WC) ~ 40,000,000 Merged Dark Weegee ~ 130,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (WC) ~ 120,000,000 Falcon Punch ~ 200,000,000 Protein Man ~ 1,500,000 Weegee (WC) ~ 1,750,000 Wegrotein ~ 265,000,000 (Protein Man's power multiplied by WC Weegees) Facts Ultra Rage: 5x Anything Perfected Ultra Rage: 25x Anything Beyond Limits Ultra Rage: 125x Anything Giga form: 10x previous form Ascended form: 20x Giga Form Ultra Form: 100x Ascended Form Dark Angel: 50x previous form Time Gear: Varies Electro Awesome Face: 2.7x Base Semi-Ultimate -75: 2x Base Ultimate: 4x Semi-Ultimate Protieegee: Protein Man + Weegee x10 Full Power Galaxion: 2x Base Dark Sanic: 8x Base Fire Malleo: 3x Base Dark Protieegee: 1.6x Base Dark Weegee: 35x Base Galaxious Galaxion: 4x Base Ultimate Weegee: 4x Dark form Wegrotein: (Weegee + Protein Man) 90x Merged Dark Weegee: Ulra Rage Galaxious Galaxion + (WC and NP) Weegee Dark Forms